Snake Bites
by pheofox22
Summary: When searching a planet unknown to man Kirk and his allies find a civilization with unusual customs. After going through one of their rituals Captain Kirk finds himself more like these people..but yet finds himself toying with death!
1. Translations and Transformations

**STAR TREK: SNAKE BITES**

**Star date: 94254.8**

The Starship Enterprise escaped from a collision with two Klingon space vessels and ended upon a foreign planet known to man. As the many crew members salvage for parts that landed on the planet Captain James T. Kirk and his associates Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy inspect the area for any signs of life forms. The formations of the surface appear to be more primitive than Earth with canyons, valleys, mountains and volcanoes. They came across a deep canyon which had giant egg shaped buildings made of volcanic rock, and went inside the nearest one. Kirk was amazed at what was going on inside...it seemed as if the egg was an Arabian palace throne room with gigantic purple streamers which danced in mid air while a bustle of people rushed through this way and that. Merchants sitting on silk cushions tried to bargain with them in a unfamiliar tongue and showed them signs with the prices of their products. Spock tried to decipher the language, but even a Vulcan couldn't process the logic in the symbols.

"It's an entirely greater intelligence. Each symbols immensely unique and complex it only represents one thing." Spock stated as one vender thrust a clay pot with a silvery liquid inside it in front of him. Dr. McCoy glanced at a woman with a fine woven cloth layered in front of her who placed a long fingernail at a sign.

"So you mean this symbol might be the word for clearance?" the doctor asked pointing it out. Spock shrugged as they passed more peddlers and merchants until they stopped at the very end of the room. A sculpture of a snake stood on the back wall of the establishment made of the same volcanic rocks from the cave. The snake had two tails that coiled into an area which three men one in orange silk clothing with thick brown beard and two that looked far younger were sitting cross legged on cushions smoking out of twisted pipes that they placed in a golden bowl in the center of the floor.

The man in the middle placed his pipe down and blew green smoke into the air. He glanced towards the three and summoned Kirk forward. Kirk cautiously stepped forward, unknown to what the man would do to him. When he stepped inside the boundaries that the snake the captain found that the other two men had disappeared. The man in orange clothing beaconed him to sit down on a cushion next to him. When Kirk sat he looked upon the market and felt a sudden rush of suspicion and excitement as the man took one of the twisted pipes smothered it inside the bowl and gave it to Kirk. The orange clothed man started to speak in his language as James had inhaled the mixture from the twisted pipe..as he blew out the green smoke Kirk heard the words the man said.

"Welcome to the Istar Inn, Captain Kirk."

Kirk was startled at how powerful the drug was inside the pipe was, he felt somewhat lightheaded as he left the area and into the crowds which seemed to be running in faster and larger. He saw many new merchants some with glass jars of filled with long reeds and small metallic spheres. He passed through an archway and found his two shipmates looking around confusedly.

"Where have you been Jim? We've been looking all over for you." Dr McCoy implored as another stream of people rushed through.

"What do you mean...you were just with me five minutes ago." the captain replied. McCoy looked surprised. "Don't you remember the man with the orange robes and the giant snake?"

"Giant snake..there aren't any giant snakes here." McCoy answered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm..." Kirk hesitated as a deep pounding sound filled his ears and his head throbbed with pain. He felt a little dizzy as the pain started to go away, but something was disturbing. McCoy looked at him. "What?"

"Hey! Stop her! Stop that girl! Guardians! Guardians!" He heard a merchant yell hurrying past them shaking his fist as he vanished into the crowd. Suddenly someone was tugging at Spock's sleeve. A little girl no more than ten years old tried to talk to him, but he couldn't follow what she said..it was the same foreign tongue the other merchants and dwellers used. The girl spoke again, but she still was too complex for him. McCoy smiled and patted Spock on the shoulder.

"You did your best Spock, but we're not going to get an answer out of her. If the language is too difficult to understand we can't help it." he said doubtfully. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"I do not consider that it is not translatable, doctor. This child is merely saying..." Spock said defensibly.

"...that she was the one who stole from the vender." Kirk added in. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" McCoy commented. "You know what they're saying."

"I guess I do." he admitted, and turned towards McCoy. "Don't you?"

"Then talk to her Jim! Why did she steal?" the doctor pressed excitedly. Jim knelt down beside her seeing her soft yellow eyes like those of a kitten's. When he opened his mouth to speak her eyes grew larger.

"What is your name?" he questioned the girl. The girl stepped back from him trying to hide the object under her rumpled up tattered garment. "No, don't leave. I'm a friend..you know 'friend' right?"

"Captain." Spock interrupted, Kirk glanced at his friend.

"What is it, Spock?" Kirk demanded. Spock motioned towards the men behind them. The men were faceless individuals who carried long scythes and bags that were made of snake skin with beheaded skulls inside them. One of the men Kirk recognized was the vendor that ran by.

"There's the basket Guardian, destroy these Vagrants! Kill them!" the vendor ordered. One of the faceless figures lowered his scythe towards Kirk's neck. Kirk looked down at his lap and saw the stolen basket that the girl left. One guardian pushed McCoy to the floor and another did the same to Spock. Then all at once the Guardians lowered their scythes towards their necks. Kirk opened his mouth to translate but was silenced by Bones.

"No need to explain..we get the picture already." he muttered looking back at Kirk who seemed to cower as the scythe slowly brushed against his neck mocking the captain as if the guardian was playing a game. A game that either way..they would lose.

_Pheofox22_


	2. Deeper into the Fires of Confusion

**SNAKE BITES**

**Chapter 2: Deeper into the Fires of Confusion**

"So what's your new plan almighty captain of the Enterprise?" McCoy moaned as two guardians hoisted him up into a cage suspended in the air over a sea of magma. Kirk looked up at the cuffs he was held in which was made from cooled lava. He glanced over beside him to sway in discomfort showing his green burn marks from the heat of the lava cuffs on his hands, which confused Kirk who felt nothing from the cuffs. He ignored the insult.

"Why did they capture us? We didn't do anything wrong." Kirk muttered.

"Since you are more knowledgeable of these people's ways.. we'd thought you know." Spock responded. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"I know you're jealous Spock..you of all people are pretty tied with logic." Kirk immediately retorted.

"Jealousy is an emotion I do not possess. I am just saying that you being able to understand what these people are saying, you'd know more than we do about what's going on, captain." Spock intervened. McCoy nodded in agreement.

"He's right Jim..It's all Greek to us." McCoy mentioned.

"Doctor, this language is not human.." Spock articulated.

"Spock it was an expression." McCoy scolded. Spock fell silent and kept on swaying in place, occasionally looking up towards his cuffs. The only sound heard was the bubbling of the magma under the cage..which seemed soothing to Kirk somehow. All of a sudden another pain pounded his head like a frying pan, and felt like there was a fire burning inside him..a green fire. The pain didn't stop there...Kirk suddenly saw a hoard of snakes with yellow green eyes hissing at him and bearing their fangs out at him. The pain stopped and became unconscious, his body hanging on the wall fastened by the lava cuffs cutting into his wrists. "Help! Our Friend needs help! He's unconscious..let him out." McCoy yelled out trying to get a guardian's attention.

"It's no use doctor, even if we could have found one of those men, he still wouldn't understand." Spock implied.

"Understand! What's to understand! The man's hurt..you can darn well understand when another man is in pain." McCoy shouted angrily, he turned to Spock who was looking up at his cuffs. "What are you doing now?"

"Something that might be useful to us." Spock replied simply, rocking back and forth.

"Does something useful mean breaking out of here?"

"Not entirely." Spock replied thrusting his body for one last swing and broke free from the lava cuffs. "But it passes the time."he added rubbing his wrists as he lowered himself down onto the cage floor.

"Is he alright?" McCoy asked. Spock put a hand on Kirk's head and lifted it, he turned towards McCoy.

"There's no sweat.." Spock remarked confusedly.

"That means he's okay?" McCoy asked. Spock placed a finger on his captain's face and felt it. He looked back towards McCoy.

"Are you feeling warm by chance doctor?" Spock interrogated. McCoy laughed.

"If you weren't so adjusted to the heat Spock I'd say this feels like a boiler room." McCoy stated.

"Nor would the captain." Spock remarked. "There is no trace of sweat on his face."

"How could that be? It's impossible." McCoy said. "Quick, get me off the wall, I'll see what the problem is."

After getting out of the lava cuffs and off the wall McCoy helped out Spock release the captain from his shackles and checked Kirk's condition. As the doctor did so he found some dramatic changes in Kirk's health. As McCoy found this out Kirk came back to life. With his eyes closed he muttered a few words in the unknown language that he extraordinarily learnt, but opened his eyes quickly and returned to normal.

"What happened.." Kirk asked abruptly. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Jim, you've changed." McCoy muttered in a low voice. Kirk tried to stand up but couldn't get the energy to move a bone. "You're physical state has changed..you undergone a weird sort of transformation somehow."

"I'm perfectly fine.." Kirk denied. "Just a little weak that's all."

"I know you're healthy but some things changed in your system." McCoy answered. "What happened to you lately?"

"As you don't remember.." Kirk replied.

"We don't!" McCoy ejaculated. "What happened?"

"The orange clothed man! Don't you remember the giant snake?" Kirk shouted.

"Jim you're hallucinating..there isn't any orange clothed man."

"I was not hallucinating he gave me something at the market place and then I could hear him say that the market was the Istar Inn!" Kirk blurted, suddenly his communicator started to beep. "Kirk here."

"Sir, very bad news to report." Scotty's voice came from the other end.

"What is it Mr Scott?" Kirk asked.

"Well..I don't know where we are, sir." Scott replied.

"Did Uhura tie a rope to each of the officers to keep them in line?" Kirk kidded.

"No, we were searching for parts when all of a sudden.."

"Scotty?"

"All of a sudden we were transported some place else."

"What do you see?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Nothing? Can't you see the sky or who you're with?"

"Nothing, sir." Scott repeated.

"Keep a good eye out for something and report back with anything else..Kirk out." Kirk concluded, he then saw one of two guardians open the cage. The faceless being pointed to him and the other guardian took Kirk out. Kirk was taken towards a huge room which was filled with seats and spectators which were leading downward towards an arena and in the middle ring was a giant guillotine which guardians stood by chopping what seemed to be another of his crew members..Chekhov!

* * *

_Pheofox22_


	3. Extermination Ritual

**Quick note: **

**Word Pronounciations**

**Balizsar- BA-li-zar **

**Vagrant- Vay-grant**

**Spika- Sp-Ick-a**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Extermination Ritual**

"Chekov.." Kirk muttered and looked up into the faceless expression of the Guardian..his voice quivering in pain. "Why must I see this, Guardian...is this one of your torturous ways, letting a captain watch one of his crew members be killed?"

The Guardian just looked away jabbing the back of his scythe into Kirk's spine leading him downward towards the cheering crowds. Kirk kept an eye out for the young officer and the sharpened steel that was dangling up above in the air. Chekov's eyes were wide and he tried to shout to the Guardians to stop but the cheering overpowered the sound. When they descended to the ground level Kirk gave another plea to the Guardian.

"Please, I beg of you...let him go." Kirk prayed, the Guardian simply ignored him and looked towards the guillotine where Chekov was going to be murdered, beheaded and die.

"Sir...I didn't do anything wrong, I was only following the orders from my captain." Chekov tried to consult with the guardian who was in charge of the guillotine.

"Filthy vagrant! They're all the same!" the Guardian hissed coldly in the other language whacking his scythe against the guillotine. Chekov didn't seem to hear the guardian and flinched as the scythe bumped it.

Suddenly the threats and cheers from the crowd deceased and a gong sounded the presence of three men on the podium.

"All rise for the ruler of the Republic and his court!" a man announced, The crowds stood up to see a man with beady green eyes wearing a black robe with a yellow collar, the sultan seemed to raise his hands and nod, the other two men had the same black robes except one wore a blue collar and the other a green collar.

"Be seated." the blue collar said as the sultan sat down in the throne of the podium.

"Well my fellow Balizsars...before our Extermination ritual begins, we must report that new vagrants have invaded our fair planet." the chief declared. "And we have the pleasure to see them suffer under the intense heat and confusion of our ways."

"Death to vagrants! Kill them all!" the crowds chanted wildly.

"Yes, yes in a moment we will get to the fun..." the chief laughed and motioned towards Chekov. "We caught this one meddling in the magma stockpiles searching for our magic implements, our materials for shelter, food and drink. The Vagrant leader sent more of them...to stop our ways, to bring a black magic to our peaceful planet. So arise my children and join us in the great pleasure of the Extermination ritual!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID KILL HIM!" a guardian shouted towards the guillotine and as if the guillotine had heard him the blade dropped.

"STOP!" Kirk yelled running from behind the guardian, the guillotine somehow heard him and stopped and floated in thin air again. The crowds gasped..the chief and his court fell silent and Chekov kept his eyes closed fearing the blade would fall again.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blue collard man asked. "How come that vagrant was able to stop the guillotine?"

"I am James T Kirk, captain of the SS Enterprise, I won't allow you to kill an innocent officer like that. I understand your tongue so I beg of you to leave my shipmates alone." Kirk bid, "We are stranded here and don't mean any harm to your peoples, let us find the parts of our vessel and we will leave."

"Oh Captain Kirk...I don't think we allow vagrants to scurry around our quarters looking for these parts of yours. We Balizsars can see right through you vagrants, you wield dark magic that is prophesied to destroy our civilization." the chief replied as the crowds started to boo.

"We do not wield any magic!" Kirk replied fiercely.

"Then how come you know the Tongue of the Snake Skinned?" the chief demanded.

"Snake Skinned?" Kirk muttered.

"I've had enough, Kill them both!" the chief snapped.

Suddenly the guillotine's blade swiftly charged towards Chekov's head. As it did so one of the guardians pulled out a small remote like device and after a final blood curdling scream from Chekov, the officer's head fell off the guillotine's flat bed and into a basket. Kirk's heart fell flat as he heard the chilling screams of joy the Balizsars made as the guardians circled the lifeless beheaded body and chanted.

One of the guardians put a hand on Kirk's shoulder. Kirk looked up at the faceless being and saw a smile behind the mask of the guardian.

"You know 'friend' right?" the guardian whispered in a woman's voice.

Kirk shortly recognized the woman's voice, but couldn't believe what he heard. The guardian took the small remote device from her pocket and pointed it at the captain. A jolt of electricity sparked through his body having a tingling sensation had the same tantalizing perceptions of being transported to another ship.

As the effect worn off Kirk seemed to materialized he thought he would be on a passing ship, but found himself to be in some sort of cave. Another beam of light appeared beside him to show the small ten year old child next to him. The girl smiled as she heard a voice come through the clearing.

"Vaga...silly girl where did you run off to?" a man with a red star ship uniform asked (in English) kneeling down with his arms wide open, the girl ran off and hugged the man. "Don't do that again Vaga I was so worried about you!"

The man continued to talk to Vaga like a faithful owner to his dog and kept ignoring Kirk, who was still trying to overcome the painful visions of Chekov's death. Another person wearing a blue uniform entered the room and saw Vaga with the man who was now patting the little girl's head.

"Timmins! Didn't Spika tell you not to treat Vaga like a ten year old? You don't want the intelligence speech again." the blue uniformed man said.

"Sorry Charlie, I haven't seen my children in so long. I can't help my fatherly nature Vaga is like a daughter to me." Timmins answered.

"I know. Everyone misses their family, I can't stand being here another day!" Charlie remarked irritated.

"I see you've freed another outcast Miss Vaga." a woman said entering the room, her eyes fixed on Kirk. Kirk had a very peculiar suspicion as he saw the woman who seemed to be an exact female version of Spock.

" Commander Spika," Charlie said kneeling down in a sign of respect. The Vulcan woman's piercing glare penetrated the Captain's thoughts. "We were.."

"No need to explain Malone." the Vulcan said and turned towards the other man. "I know you're heart rules your head Timmins, and I know you miss your family..we all do."

"Greetings, I am Spika.. captain of the Aquila Interceptor."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews all who wrote in..hope some more drop off after this chapter, and don't worry more information will be revealed next chapter..live long and prosper.**

**PF22**


	4. Cavern of Vagrants

**Chapter 4: The Cavern of Vagrants**

_Captain's Log _

_Star date: 94254.8_

"_After being stranded on an unfamiliar planet, being sworn for treason, locked up in a cage, and watching one of my crew mates Pavel Chekov being beheaded by the sinister civilization called the Balizsar Republic now I am standing in front of a Vulcan woman captain of the Aquila Interceptor, one of the ships that had gone missing two months from Star Fleet and a beautiful young girl who somehow saved me from being beheaded too in the Extermination Ritual. Confused and awaiting answers I approach Spika and the young girl..." _

"Where am I?" Kirk implored.

"You are safe, inside the cavern of Vagrants." Spika replied. "Timmins, take this man to the resting quarters and set him up with a bed."

"What about my friends?" Kirk asked as Timmins took his arm. Spika turned to the young girl and nodded.

"Vaga, take two of the others and look for men dressed in this clothing." Spika said tugging at Kirk's shirt. Vaga suddenly transformed into the tall brown cloaked faceless guardian she became before. "Use the transmission adapter to bring them to the cave, preferably before they are executed."

Kirk watched as Charlie Malone and another man of the Aquila Interceptor dressed in the guardian's clothing beamed out without a transporter deck. Timmins silently showed him to a small shelter which held a cooking pot, small cot like beds and a small circle of seats made from molten rock. Spika entered the room and surveyed the area. There were only a few people in the shelter, a few men around the cooking pot discussing certain Balizsar threats on his companions. Kirk sat down on the small cot and saw a basket like the one he saw the little girl steal.

"I hope you like it here, it's small..but it's livable." Spika replied leaning next to him on the cave wall.

"I know..but I'm not going to be here for long." Kirk snapped.

"That's what we said the first day we were stranded..believe me they won't let you go." Spika answered.

"What does that mean?" Kirk demanded.

"The Balizsar won't let you leave without paying the consequences." Spika replied.

"My ship didn't mean to land here!" Kirk stated. Spika just sighed.

"The Balizsar don't know that..they think us voyagers of the Stars as enemies who wield dark magic." Spika added.

"You too?"

"Now..tell me your name and how you got here." Spika demanded, Kirk told his story to the Vulcan captain at the end she had an overwhelmed expression on her face.

"What is it?" Kirk asked quietly.

"Nothing..it seems too familiar." Spika answered. Kirk sensed she was hiding something from him and decided to jump on the instinct.

"How is that?" Kirk implied as Spika sat down.

"We too lost many valuable souls in the Extermination Ritual, most of the red shirts died and were beheaded. Captain Morrison mourned for them heavily that day." Spika answered.

"Morrison?"

"Brooklyn Morrison was captain of the Aquila Interceptor, I was second in command. He was a dear mate to me, some said we were an inseparable duo..until death fell upon him." Spika remarked as she turned to Kirk.

"What happened to...Brooklyn?" Kirk asked sympathetically. Spika's small beady brown eyes looked away in anger as Kirk asked her this.

"He was drugged by the Balizsars." Spika answered angrily as a tear rolled down her face. Kirk couldn't help but feel sorry for the Vulcan and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Spika." Kirk answered quietly as she pulled away.

"Stupid excuse for emotions." Spika sniffled furiously as she rubbed the tear away.

Suddenly the two men and Vaga appeared in their guardian costumes and carried Spock and McCoy locked in lava cuffs. Vaga hit McCoy gently with the back of her scythe and spoke in the other language to Spika as Spika got up in front of Kirk and surveyed the two men.

"Let us go...we didn't do anything wrong! What does a guy have to say to you people?" McCoy snapped. "We-did-NOTHING-wrong!"

"Doctor, I don't believe this woman has anything to do with our captors at any fact." Spock intervened. McCoy glanced towards his friend.

"Oh really? How do you know that she's not one of our captors?" McCoy implored.

"For one thing she's a Vulcan." Spock replied simply.

"For the love of Jesus..not another one." McCoy answered tiredly as he glanced at Spika. Spika only sneered.

"You should have us to thank human, for it wasn't for Vaga and the others..you would have your heads on sticks by now." Spika fumed and turned to the three vagrants. "Let them go."

"Who's Vaga?" McCoy asked, as he turned around and saw Vaga's womanly face come out from cloak, her brown eyes glowing and soft dark hair lifted into a ponytail. "Well that answers my question."

"Do you like her Dr McCoy?" Kirk asked jokingly from behind Spika.

"Jim.. You're alive!" Doctor McCoy shouted. "How did you manage to escape?"

"Vaga." Kirk answered simply. Doctor McCoy smiled as he looked back at her.

"Oh yeah..her." McCoy laughed, merrily seeing his old friend unharmed. Suddenly Spika went towards him.

"You are a doctor?" Spika asked inopportunely.

"Well from the looks of things I guess I am." McCoy said looking down at himself and raised his head. Spika didn't take the joke.

"Few of the people on the Aquila Interceptor survived the crash..including our chief surgeons and most of our nurses. Can you take a look at the crew's current physical state?" Spika inquired, McCoy shrugged his shoulders.

"I could, but I only have a few tools with me, I left my other implements on the ship..which is currently in pieces." McCoy replied, Spika nodded.

"I understand..Vaga. Show him to the infirmary, and show the doctor the medical supplies you replicated." Spika stated to Vaga and turned to McCoy. "Don't worry, Vaga was taught specified healing techniques and will serve under your command for now."

Vaga smiled at McCoy and lead him away into another tunnel of the cavern which he obeyed with a wide grin on his face. Spika crossed her arms and glared at McCoy as they vanished out of sight. Kirk stifled a laugh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess Dr McCoy and Vulcans don't compute." Kirk said comically. Spika turned towards him.

"Neither do Balizsars and Humans, Vaga is the only exception." Spika replied.

"Will you tell him that Vaga is merely a child?" Kirk asked.

"Why should I tell him that she has the ability to shape-shift?" Spika answered tonelessly. "He is the most awkward man I ever met."

"Sarcasm getting to you?" Kirk implied.

"I know not of that word..he is certainly childish." Spika remarked.

"Indeed. I have examined him for many years and I still haven't figured the logic in cracking jokes." Spock replied.

"It lightens up the mood." Kirk said simply. Spika and Spock looked confused at him. "You know...ha...ha..ha?"

"I still do not understand." Spock responded, Kirk rolled his eyes and left the two Vulcans to talk among themselves, it seems he wasn't getting through to either one of them at all. He travelled the tunnel where Vaga took McCoy through to get to the infirmary and heard a faint shout. Suddenly McCoy ran out towards him.

"Jim, Vaga's in trouble..she's crying out something in that gibberish you learnt." McCoy shouted and grabbed Kirk's hand.

Kirk saw Vaga on a small table made of the volcanic rock that surrounded the infirmary shrieking in pain...Kirk pushed McCoy away and ran towards her.

"She's becoming blind! Come on Bones..do something!"

* * *

_Pheofox22_


	5. Eyeing the Beholder

**Chapter 5: Eying the Beholder**

"Come on man! What are you waiting for!"Kirk shouted in rage.

"Jim I don't know what to do." McCoy said sorrowfully as Vaga gave another shriek.

"What!"

"If she's becoming blind there's nothing we can do." McCoy informed. "Blindness is an incurable disease."

"But Bones.." Kirk said, hearing the doctor giving up and Vaga's shrills of merciless pain he couldn't bear the moment and felt tears sting his eyes.

"There's no hope." McCoy notified sadly to his friend. Kirk fell to his knees in front of Vaga and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Vaga.." he whispered in the other language to her, Vaga didn't respond.

"_She can be saved..."_

"What?" Kirk wondered, the voice was barely recognizable and barely a whisper. Kirk suddenly saw green flames spread around the room, the voice spoke again.

"_Use your instincts, find the way of the Balizsar inside you..free your friend."_

Kirk somehow understood the voice and closed his eyes. He could see the green fire even with his eyes closed glowing, his ears heard Vaga's piercing screams for only a moment then it became silent..only his thoughts could be heard contemplating, and waiting. He then saw the man in the orange robes with a snake with two tails wound around his neck.

"_Now, Kirk." _

"Jim, Wake up!" McCoy shouted shaking him awake. When Kirk's eyes opened he snapped back to reality and pulled away from him, starting towards the wall and started pounding madly.

"I've got to get to the magma! It's the only way!" Kirk said pounding harder but not breaking the surface.

"Are you crazy! That's more than a thousand degrees Fahrenheit!" McCoy shouted loudly.

That didn't faze the captain, he gripped at the wall and tried to pull out a chunk of volcanic rock, but couldn't break through..his anger intensified and suddenly spat onto the wall. His saliva hit the wall and crumbled a hole in the wall like acid, he cupped his hands as the magma flowed gently into them as if it was water. Kirk slowly carried the magma in his hands and opened them slowly until a small crack was made. McCoy grabbed Kirk's arm trying to stop him.

"Jim..you'll kill her!" McCoy shouted, Kirk forced him away and droplets of magma fell into Vaga's eyes.

"I know what I'm doing Bones.." Kirk snapped, Vaga stifled another cry of pain as McCoy saw Spika, Malone and Spock enter the room.

"What's happening?" Spika demanded. "What's all this screaming about?"

"Jim..." McCoy started.

"Shh!" Kirk silenced as he stood over Vaga.

The magma covered her eyes creating an orange glow on the irises, a second later becoming ash grey. She finally blinked and the magma disappeared into small grey clouds of ash. To McCoy and the others amazement she was perfectly fine.

"I can see..Thank you captain." Vaga hesitated in English and hopped off the table.

"My pleasure." Kirk said to her, McCoy stepped towards him. "What is it Bones?"

"Who are you?" McCoy hissed glaring his clear blue eyes directly upon him.

"This is a joke isn't it?" Kirk asked.

"No joke..." McCoy replied. "You see it isn't normal practice that a man spits on the wall making it dissolve and carries lava in his hands to cure his patient's blindness."

"It's common knowledge isn't it?" Kirk stated. "Everyone knows how to cure that."

"Not in my books Jim." McCoy declared. "Why would you think that?"

"I just assumed.."

"Something poisoned you...making you rot in the brain."

"I saved a life! You should have done the same Doctor McCoy!" Kirk shouted angrily and stomped off. McCoy couldn't figure it out and left the infirmary with Spock, leaving Spika and Malone together.

"Spika..." Malone started.

"I know, It's all too familiar." Spika recalled.

"But don't you think the Balizsars.." Malone continued.

"We don't know for sure if he has..." Spika defended.

"We didn't know if Morrison had it either..until it was too late." Malone shouted.

"I know the story Malone!" Spika retorted.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have died! He could have survived if your Vulcan brain had time to study his behaviour patterns instead of waiting!" Malone hissed angrily.

"I tried!" Spika replied. "And failed, I didn't know my friend's life was at stake."

"Neither do Spock and McCoy." Malone protested, "Tell them the truth Spika! I don't want to see another mutiny happen because of this."

"Get out." Spika whispered coldly. "I don't want to speak of this the rest of the evening..and that is an order."

"My pleasure." Malone hissed in the same icy tone as he left the infirmary.

_Interesting game...don't you think?_


	6. One with the Fire

**Chapter 6: One with the Fire**

After a rough day the captain settled down to rest for an equally horrid night. The same dream that kept haunting him that cursed voice, the hellish green fire and the sinister yellow eyes gazing at him gave Kirk a turn of the worst. He could almost feel himself cracking in the skull and his brain overflowing with negative thoughts and visions. Kirk couldn't bear the moment and awoken immediately.

Silence of the camp all asleep beared the feeling of uncertainty. His back sore from the stone hard cot and thin pillow he layed on he peered at the basket which layed near the wall wondering what it's purpose was in the shelter.

Quietly he snuck towards the basket, when he was close enough to remove the lid he heard a rattling sound coming from it. Kirk backed away and layed back on the bed wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly something pushed the lid off the basket and out of the basket came Vaga.

"Morning.." Vaga yawned in the other language. "Captain, are you not asleep at this hour?"

"No Vaga, I'm not." Kirk replied, "Just a bad dream."

"Visions of the future..is it not?" Vaga wondered.

"No, just a harmless dream." Kirk said quietly.

"If the mind is truly unhurt from this dream..how come you woke up?" Vaga pondered.

"You sound too familiar. Have you known Spika long?" Kirk asked in a chuckle.

"Yes, She is like a mother to me..and her fallen comrade a father." Vaga replied.

"Captain Morrison?" Kirk said wonderingly, Vaga nodded.

"Brooklyn Morrison saved me from the consumption of cruelty that the Balizsar Republic effected on me." Vaga responded.

"What about that man..Timmins. Is he like a father to you?" Kirk asked.

"He is sweet, I learn a lot of stories of his family. He is suffering out on this planet..he misses his family too much." Vaga said sorrowfully, Kirk put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"It's sad." Kirk said "Being stuck out here.."

"I know, that's why I helped Spika and her crew gather parts of her ship. Even though fixing it would be impossible." Vaga replied.

"There has got to be a way out of here..." Kirk contemplated as he paced the room.

"Please James, don't let your thoughts of escape overcome you, his negative judgments on this planet gave way to his doom." Vaga said. "I will not let you be in that same results."

"You called me James." Kirk wondered.

"I can call one by your rightful name sir." Vaga replied eloquently.

"Indeed you can Ms Vaga." Kirk said cheerfully.

"James.."

"Yes?"

"There is something I wish to show you before you judge the planet for it's miseries again.." Vaga whispered as she took his hand and led him away into one of the hollows of the cave. "Come, we must not wake the others."

The small child lead Kirk down several tunnels underground until they were at a chasm. Vaga slowly climbed down the chasm while Kirk tried not to slip and fall several feet down. As they reached safety on the grounds Vaga took him to a cave which held a magnificent waterfall..which spewed lava.

"It's beautiful." Kirk said marvelling at the falls, Vaga smiled as she gripped onto Kirk's arm.

"Most Balizsar folk tell stories about the lava falls, that every Balizsar is connected by a core of fire..a fire that can be restored by lava and heat of the flame." Vaga recounted. "That's why our only resource is lava and magma of volcanoes..we are the fire, and if the blaze is extinguished we all perish."

"Very interesting Vaga...but why are you telling me this?" Kirk asked in an irritated manner. Vaga slowly went up to the lava falls and kneeled down beside them.

"I come here every day..it's my secret place to meditate and restore my energy." Vaga said knowingly as she dove her face into the flowing stream that covered the base of the falls.

Kirk watched amazed at what he saw as Vaga's whole body fell gracefully into the burning solute. Vaga's womanly face emerged from the surface as she swam around in the pool of lava unharmed by the heat. Kirk couldn't believe his eyes as Vaga's skin shone brightly with every stroke and every wave, like her skin was rejuvenating. Her story was true...Vaga did seem to merge with the fire becoming one with the blazing liquid she was in.

"Come my friend...the lava is nice!" Vaga shouted casually.

"I would..but my body isn't fireproof." Kirk remarked.

"Nonsense, Only a Balizsar knows the ways of flame..I've seen you doing daring things that only you can execute, talking to me for instance. I know only a few words in English, but I am able to have a conversation with you." Vaga replied, "When I saved you from the Extermination Ritual you stopped the guillotine and lastly your daring attempt to save me. Only a Balizsar knows that we are linked in fire and fire alone can heal all our wounds."

"I cannot do such a thing." Kirk retorted, "I can't swim in fire."

"Do not attempt to drive it out of your mind." Vaga explained, "Come into the magma James and let it go."

Kirk hesitated at the thought. Was he becoming a Balizsar? Was this all true? The visions..the voices and the new knowledge he gained..did this all happen because of him becoming this being. Kirk shook the feeling away and took a deep breath.

He put his foot inside the lava and instead of feeling the burning of the molten substance it felt like warm water from a bath. Suddenly with great energy he dove into the lava and felt the heat renew his heart, thoughts and physical sores on his body. Vaga gladly swam with him as they both bathed in the falls's showering light.

After their little swim Vaga and Kirk didn't speak to each other, but knew what each other was thinking. Kirk and Vaga now had been soulfully connected by the fire that Balizsar legends foretold..and somehow nothing could tamper with it as they went back. When they returned to the Vagrant lair Spika and the others were awake and ready.

"Captain Kirk..I have an assignment for you to do."

* * *

_Pheofox22_


	7. Searching the Istar Inn

**Chapter 7: Searching the Istar Inn**

"What is it that you want me to do Spika?" Kirk asked.

"Tell your men that we are leaving in search of your other comrades." Spika curtly replied. "I believe they might still be out there wandering lost without their captain."

"How do you know they are missing?" Kirk inquired.

"I for one know that it's impossible that a star ship can be navigated by a crew of only three members, or am I not up to date with my records?" Spika quickly answered.

"Where have you been Jim?" McCoy yawned grumpily as Kirk entered the main room of the shelter.

"Like you would care of what I was doing.." Kirk sulked as he sat next to him.

Spock surveyed the men's faces and felt they were deeply angered somehow..probably because of the incident with Vaga's blindness. Kirk had definitely changed a fair amount the last day or so, physically and maybe mentally as well. He didn't seem to understand anything since they became stranded...the space overwhelmed his brain and the ability to control it, maybe his Vulcan mind was deteriorating in these conditions converting it to his human mind which noted memory loss. With these thoughts cramped up inside his head he kept his gaze on the fire.

"By the way, Spika wants us to go back to the Istar Inn to look for the others." Kirk muttered quietly.

"What are you saying? We just got here and that woman wants us out again?" McCoy snapped.

"This isn't like you doctor, with the crew split apart and the Enterprise in pieces wouldn't you try and regroup?" Spock intervened.

"How can we trust these so called Vagrants If they know where the others are why didn't they get here yesterday?" McCoy asked.

"Is it a lack of trust or jealousy to another person that you possess?" Spock quietly remarked.

"I'm not jealous. What does that have to do with anything?" McCoy inquired.

"Well you have been endlessly crabby all morning." Spock pointed out.

"Vulcans...they're all such smart alecks." McCoy muttered as he left the room.

"As you know, the Balizsar ways are devious, misleading and barbaric. They think bloodshed is a blessing and sacrifice of a human being a playful game." Spika announced as the crew members of the Aquila Interceptor and the three men from the Enterprise gathered in one of the Exit tunnels. "So we shall play a game with them."

"Since the Balizsar Republic doesn't approve of technology and the thought of other-worlders we must change into the appropriate attire by their standards." Spika continued and showed them simple merchant outfits that the Balizsar wore in the Istar Inn. "When we reach the Istar Inn we'll split into two teams one for the average bargain raid and the other because of another vessel marooned on the planet we need to find individuals who wear the Star Fleet crest. If these people are found, bring them back immediately. If no one is found..let's hope they have went down peacefully."

With that said Spika divided the teams, Spock, McCoy and Kirk were paired with a vagrant that advised them into the world inside the Istar Inn. McCoy was paired up with Malone, Spock with Spika and Kirk with a Hungarian man named Zoltan Nyeste.

"You should know I have been meeting many gypsies in my time. In Hungary, my homeland we had dozens of them. My great-great grandfather vas one...so vas my aunt and cousin. You don't want those relatives borrowing cash from you." Zollie chuckled in that booming evil genius voice portrayed in many movies.

"Zollie, aren't we supposed to be setting up the stand right now?" Kirk mentioned as they stood the Istar Inn and watched Spika unpack some strange little metal trinkets onto her stand.

"Oh yes, stand! You know my great great grandfather had a stand he used to set up his tupperware containers and empty wine bottles. You know my great great grandfather never left wine bottles full, unexplainable is it huh?" Zollie said loudly clapping Kirk hard on the shoulder.

When the stall was put up Kirk felt a sudden rush of excitement he had never felt before all the trinkets and knick knacks were all very interesting and selling them was even more interesting. The Balizsar seemed to welcome him to the Istar Inn and treat him as if one of them. Zollie kept on talking about his great great grandfather and complaining how much his family tried to cheat him from house and home, Kirk barely believed these were the people who tried to kill him the other day.

"Did you see anyone?" McCoy asked as the merchants packed their belongings and went to their caravans.

"No one little friend." Zollie declared sadly clapping a hand onto McCoy's shoulder. "My you are skinny bones, you should eat more goulash yes?"

"Thanks for the advice Zoltan." McCoy muttered recalling Zoltan's waistline as he tried to get Zollie's hand off his shoulder.

"If they aren't here they're good as gone...the Balizsar must have captured them and at any moment now they'd be stuck in one of their horrible rituals." Spika sighed closing the drawstring of her bag full of inventory.

"Wait maybe they're still out there...remember Scotty's message." McCoy interrupted.

"Excellent idea Bones," Kirk commented taking out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise..come in Mr Scott."

"Aye sir. Scott here." Scott replied through the communicator.

"Found where your coordinates are yet Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"Can't quite get coordinates sir, it's a wee bit difficult to see anythin' around here." Scott simply responded.

"What can you see?"

"Nothing." was his reply.

"Can you be more specific?" Kirk remarked.

"Well, I can see figures...but I can't seem to communicate with them one on one."

"Isolation barriers." Spika whispered.

"A what now?" McCoy asked.

"You're crew members might be trapped in isolation barriers. You can't see anything, you can't feel anything, or talk to anyone.. even if you're all together in a group." Spika explained. "The only faults are that it can't stop communicator signals."

"You got all that Scotty?" Kirk said into the communicator.

"Aye sir, but I don't understand.." Scott replied confusedly.

"It means you've got a lot of calls to make..Kirk out." Kirk concluded shutting the communicator off.

"So what are we doing now?" McCoy asked.

"The only thing we can do..find those barriers and shut them down." Spika requested.

* * *

_Pheofox22_


End file.
